


Terrifying

by ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne



Series: Aleister Black/Tommy End One Shots [3]
Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 03:12:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16925421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne/pseuds/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne





	Terrifying

Everyone had warned you to stay away from him, but you couldn’t help it. You were drawn to Tommy and you couldn’t pull yourself away if you tried. You’d seen what he was capable of doing. You knew he was dangerous.

Even for you this was a crazy idea. But you couldn’t stop yourself. He had a hold on you and you wanted to give in.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

You knew he’d be with Mikey and Dante somewhere in the darkness of the warehouse, so that’s where you were heading. You knew you should’ve told someone where you were going, but you also knew that they’d try and stop you. You closed your car door and straightened your thigh length black dress before starting to walk towards the warehouse. The sound of your heels clicking echoed around you as you walked.

The closer the got to the building the faster your heart was beating, you could hear your blood pounding in your ears. Your hands began to shake to the point you were beginning to question yourself being there. You shook your head and kept walking until the warehouse doors were right in front of you. You took a deep breath and knocked on the metal door. The sound echoed through the dark night.

You held your breath as you heard footsteps approaching the door. You flinched slightly as the door was pulled open in front of you. You sighed slightly when you saw it was Dante that had opened the door and not Tommy.

“What are you doing here?” glared Dante as he looked down at you.

“I came to see Tommy,” you said, sounding more confident that you felt.

“Why?” asked Dante suspiciously.

“None of your business.”

Dante’s face turned up into a smirk and he stepped aside to let you walk in. You straighted your shoulders and marched passed him. Dante closed the door behind you with a thud before he strolled passed you into the main part of the building. You followed cautiously behind him.

“End!” Dante boomed. “You got yourself a visitor.”

Tommy didn’t say anything as he stepped out of a small side room. You could feel his eyes on you the second he came into the dim light of the warehouse.

“{Y/N},” he said calmly. “I wasn’t expecting to see you.”

“I wasn’t sure I’d come either, but here I am,” you said, standing still.

You could feel Dante and Mikey watching as Tommy stalked towards you. With each step your heart started to beat faster again.

“Why?” he questioned as he stepped closer.

“To see you.”

“Mikey, Dante, leave,” Tommy said not taking his eyes from you.

“But…,” protested Mikey.

“I said LEAVE!” Tommy yelled.

Mikey and Dante quickly left the room, you heard the outside door rattle as they left.

“Why are you really here {Y/N}?” Tommy asked as he slowly walked around you.

“To see you.”

“Did Renfrew send you?”

“Hell no,” you scoffed. “He’d have tried to talk me out of coming here if he knew I wanted to be here.”

“Why? Why do you want to be here?”

“Because I want you,” you admitted.

“Why would you want that? Don’t you know I’m evil, that I’m… dangerous,” he whispered into your ear, sending a shiver through your body.

“That’s… that’s why I want you. I’m tired of being safe.”

Tommy walked in front of you and finally looked at you, his eyes searching for any sign of deception or fear.

“You have me conflicted here {Y/N},” he said slowly. “I’m not sure if I want to kiss you or kill you right now.”

“Do as you wish,” you said, trying to keep calm. “Maybe both. Give me a glimpse of heaven before you send me to hell…”

Tommy started walking around you again, his fingertips lightly touching your arms and lower back. He stopped right behind you and leant close enough for his lips to ghost over your shoulder.

“You really are something else {Y/N},” he whispered, his breath hot against your neck.

“So I’ve been told,” you chuckled lightly.

“You truly think you could handle… me?”

“Yes,” you sighed as he pressed himself against your back.

Wordlessly Tommy moved away from you, taking hold of your hand. You followed him as he led you to the small room he had previously occupied.


End file.
